The invention relates generally to the field of Gas Tungsten Arc Welding (TIG) and Shielded Metal Arc Welding (SMAW) or Stick welding. More specifically, the invention relates to a portable light application welding system or kit that incorporates a welding power supply and related gear in a convenient portable case.
Portable welding systems are often used in field applications where it is not practical or convenient to send a work piece to a welding shop for repair or fabrication. One specific group of portable welders are designed for light welding applications (low output requirements of about 200 amps or less), and are well suited for shops and garages where only single-phase power is available. These welders find applications in the farming and ranching industry; food and beverage industry; restaurant and kitchen repair; petroleum and chemical fabrication; shipboard installation and repair; and many other maintenance and repair applications. Furthermore, these welders are relatively light weight (15 to 30 pounds) and have the flexibility of using either 115 volt AC or 230 volt AC single-phase primary power. It is because of the portability and flexibility of these welding systems that they have found wide spread use and popularity.
One serious issue with the portable welders, however, is the number of elements and individual parts that are required to perform the welding operation. These elements must be stored and transported from job site to job site in order to perform the welding operation. A typical portable welder might include a power source, a TIG torch, and an electrode cable, for example. The welders may be equipped with a handle, or may themselves be placed in a relatively large case. However, no accommodation is typically made for other tools and components that may be needed. These are often packed and carried separately. It can be a laborious task to transport all of these items in between applications. Furthermore, loading and unloading all of these items from one location to another is time consuming and inefficient. Finally, in some instances, such portable welders often see only intermittent application and may not be used for relatively long durations of time. In these instances, it is desirable to protect the welding kit from exposure and degradation, and also to contain the individual elements in one location to prevent them from being misplaced.
Some portable welding cases have been developed that can receive a small welder and certain supplies. These are typically made of a hard plastic material or metal, with interior cavities or recesses dedicated to specific components, such as cables, torches, and so forth. However, such cases can be quite cumbersome, and are not easily transported or stored, such as in a vehicle cab or trunk. Also, the dedicated recesses tend to be constraining and, while useful for certain articles, actually limit the elements that a welder can pack in the case. Finally, such cases are not provided with rollers that could facilitate transport of the equipment.
There is a need, therefore, for a portable welding system that is easily transportable. In particular, the device should allow the operator to quickly and easily organize all of the elements of the welding system into a portable unit or transport case.